Drakengard 2: the Video Game
by Dragginninja
Summary: After being killed by a betrayel, Nowe finds that his life is a video game. Which he doesn't know what it is. And what's this about Avatars? M for safety. Nowe/Manah/Eris


I now present a new story: Drakengard 2: the video game. I've seen a few "video game" storie, Casey W's Harry Potter: The Video Game for one, and Maijin Hentai X's Naruto: Game of the Year edition are notable. But there are too few Drakengard stories, and most of these are odd. or Caim/ Inuart for some reason.

Also, about Nowe's Avatars. He'll have it with him being the children of all but the yaoi pairings I've seen, and several others. These include Caim/Furiae, Inuart/ Fuiae, Caim/ Arioch, somehow I'll make work, like one where her price was something else, like her madness. Because she seems to like that alot. also, there is Caim/ Angelus, which I've seen but have no idea how it is possible, and others as well. I will do my best not to make Nowe into a Mary Sue, but I can't deny that I will fix things that happened in the Drakengard 2 storyline. For instance, I need to find some way to stop the saddist thing that happened in the game. Enjoy!

CAUTION: CONTAINS SPOILERS

"I feel power filling my body... What's happening to me?" Nowe exclaimed.

Unknown to him, these words kicked off the last minutes of Nowe's life. "It's the awakening of the new breed!" a familier voice answered him. "Legna! What's happened to you!"

And a cnversation that takes place in two thirds of the world that diverge there. In most cases, Nowe would defeat Legna, and either Eris would become the Goddess, or life would return to normal. But this world is neither of those. Nor is it the worlds where Manah sacrifices herself to destroy the Bone Cript and begin the war on the Gods.

"Is this your decision? Your leaving it up to me?" Nowe asked Legna as he flew after the dragon, firing a vertical beam of light from his sword, hitting Legna's tail as he flew past. Nowe then launched two balls of magic at Legna, hitting him in the wings.

The hybrid rushed towards his father-figure as the dragon braced himself, before launching hundreds of blasts of water at the teen. Nowe hurridly cartwheeled away,most of the blasts missing. Sensing weakness, Nowe struck, his sword scoring a critical hit on the dragon.

"How did you defeat me?" Legna asked, as he slowly began to fall. "Could the Book of the Seed be wrong?" "Don't you know, Legna? It's always been the way for the children to surpass their forefathers, for every species." Nowe said. "Your a stubborn fool, Nowe. Just... Like... your father."Legna said as he passed out.

Moving quickly, Nowe grabbed the unconscious dragon, carrying him back towards the volcano.

Out of nowhere, a large rock hit Nowe,wounding him and causing him to lode his grip. "Legna!" he shouted, diving after him.

He never saw the large stone that hit him in the head.

And so both Nowe and Legna died.

"I'm sorry, Nowe." Heirarch Seere said sadly, "but I can't let the dragons have their ultimate weapon. With you as their blade, they could have destroyed the gods." He said. His Pact Partner, a large stone golemn, picked up the shining blue weapons that had been on the ground, before stomping on the unconscious blond haired young woman laying on the ground.

And so Manah died.

And Nowe reformed in darkess.

Words appeared in front of them:

**Game Over! You lose!**

**Party members killed:**

**Urick**

**Manah**

**Eris**

**Yourself**

**Weapons collected: 98%**

**Third ending!**

**Extreme mode completed**

**You found a secret ending**

**Unlocked new avatar**

**Point totals**

**PLUSES**

**Defeated Yaha- 10,000 points**

**Defeated - 11,000 points**

**Defeated Gizmor- 12,000 points**

**Defeated Caim- 15,000 points**

**Defeated Angelus- 20,000 points**

**Defeated final boss- Legna- 50,000 points**

**Collected all weapons- 100,000 points**

**50% of weapons level 4- 60,000 points**

**All Weapons of the Seal level 4- 40,000 points**

**Caim's Sword level 4-2,000 points**

**Collected all Companion's Blades- 3,000 points**

**Saved Manah- 5,000 points**

**MINUSUS**

**Died a virgin- -20,000 points**

**Ignored Eris- -15,000 points**

**Trusted Seere- -50,000 points**

**Killed Caim & Angelus- -100,000 points**

**Urick died- -10,000**

**Manah Died- -10,000**

**Forced to be Goddess- Eris- -10,000**

**Legna died- -10,000 points**

**Died age 18- +18,000 points**

**Manah raped by Gizmor*- -30,000**

**Eris used as shield by Gizmor- -20,000**

**Urick sacrificed himself- -20,000**

**Gizmor kamikaze'd- -50,000**

**Pointless death- -50,000**

**Total score: -9,000**

**Ranking: Martyr**

**Unlocked Female avatar**

**Req: Ignore Eris' feelings**

**Unlocked New Breed Avatar**

**Req: Mastered New Breed Avatar**

**Unlocked Evil! Avatar**

**req: Negative score**

**Unlocked Blacksmith Avatar**

**req: collect all weapons**

**Unlocked new Origin! Dragon**

**req: Stay loyal to Legna even after defeating him**

**Unlocked new Origin! Oror Nowe**

**req: become like a son to Oror**

**Continue?**

**Yes/No**

"The hell?" Nowe asked. There was no answer. He pressed on the yes, and the writing swirled away. It was replaced after a moment with a logo that had the word DRAKENGARD 2 on it, along with a shiloette of a man holding a sword behind a symbol with five prongs stcking out of it. He sat there for a moment, and then the emblem faded, and a video played.

After it ended, Nowe thought on it. He remembered hearing several things identical to the video, and quickly pressed the start button before it played again.

Nowe came to a new menu, one that had four items on it.

New Game

Load Game

Options

Help

Without anything to do, Nowe pressed help. the start menu was replaced with:

Hello! and welcome to the new test of the VG58 system. We take charecters from major events that are dying, and but them in this, which allows them to have a do-over, of a sort.

We have saved many world with this system, and you, lucky user, get to test the prototype of this world's VG58 system. Be warned, there are bugs, and they may cause random gender bending, pairings that should now exist, yaoi and many other effects. So be warned.

Nowe promptly hit back, and then New Game. A door opened in the screen, and he was sucked into it.

And my first chapter of a Video Game premise, starring Nowe.

* About this? I read a fic where Manah was raped by Gizmor while she was captured, and I don't doubt the bastard would do it.


End file.
